1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus starting operation according to an electric wave received from a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus capable of reducing power consumption of a battery using a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A body temperature measuring device, that periodically measures and transfers a human's body temperature to a portable terminal, may be used as a wireless communication apparatus. The body temperature measuring device may be mounted at a user's wrist in the form of a wrist watch. A smart phone including an application for collecting data from the body temperature measuring device may be used as the portable terminal.
It is assumed herein that the portable terminal periodically collects human body temperature data from the body temperature measuring device. The body temperature measuring device may include a sensor for measuring a human body temperature, a memory for storing human body temperature data measured by the sensor, a transmitter for transmitting data stored in the memory to the portable terminal through a wireless communication channel, a controller for controlling respective structural elements, and a battery for supplying power.
A procedure for collecting human body temperature data from a body temperature measuring device by the portable terminal is as follows. First, the portable terminal establishes wireless connection with the body temperature measuring device. Subsequently, the portable terminal transmits a command signal transmitting data to the body temperature measuring device. When the body temperature measuring device receives the command signal from the portable terminal, it transmits data stored in a memory to the portable terminal as a response thereof.
Because the body temperature measuring device may not determine when the portable terminal requests establishment of a wireless connection, it should always listen to a wireless communication channel in an idle state. As a result, the body temperature measuring device consumes power in the idle state and the duration of a battery is reduced.